Relato prohibido
by shion230
Summary: Nada ni nadie podía evitar que se metieran en un peligroso juego de seducción. La pasión, el amor y la lujuria los envolverán en un círculo vicioso del que no podrán salir. Este es el relato de un amor prohibido que no querrás contarle a nadie...Advertencia:Incesto, mucho love. ACTUALIZADO
1. Relato 1

**Hoooola de nuevo, antes que nada: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este 2016 sea un año muy bueno para ustedes.**

 **Este es mi regalo. Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído Kyodai y por la infinita paciencia que me tuvieron.**

 **Este fic es más cortito, es un pequeño relato lujurioso, con toques de misterio y algo de -intento de- comedia. Nada de drama, porque quiero intentar algo nuevo.**

 **Espero que me apoyen en esta mini historia también.**

 **Advertencia: Incesto, lemon (?)**

 **Pareja: Tomoko x Tomoki**

* * *

 **Relato prohibido**

 **Relato 1: Año nuevo**

Sabía con certeza que esta navidad no iba a ser distinta a la demás, todos los años era lo mismo: la típica cena familiar, una conversación centrada en el "brillante" futuro que tendrían ella y Tomoki y no olvidemos la fastidiosa plática del novio inexistente. Pero eso no era todo, porque el año nuevo era peor. La celebración más fastidiosa y aburrida de su vida terminaba en una pelea con su madre porque no se ponía el kimono que le había comprado y se encerraba en su pieza a ver anime, mientras que su hermano menor salía con sus amigos al templo.

Había intentado de mil maneras escaparse de los regaños de su mamá obligándose a sí misma a salir sola después de la cena, le había rogado a Yuu que le prestara aunque sea un poco de su tiempo sin que su detestable novio estuviera en medio, incluso trató de sobornar a su hermano, pero nada dio resultado.

Y aquí estaba una vez más, sentada en la mesa tratando de ignorar la plática aburrida de sus padres acerca del futuro de Tomoki como profesional... Ah, tan sólo quería quedarse encerrada en su cuarto para jugar con la consola o navegar por internet, eso sería su salvación para el infierno que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

—¡Tomoko, deberías entrar a un club como Tomoki!—sugirió su madre, algo molesta por el nulo interés de su hija por unirse a la conversación familiar—, así dejarías de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en tu habitación.

—Mph..."No me interesa"—pensó Tomoko, asintiendo para seguirle el juego a su madre. Vio de reojo a su hermano menor y sonrió—,tal vez pueda ser la manager del equipo de futbol.

—¡Es una buena idea!—exclamó su madre—.Tomoki podría cuidar de tí.

—Ni de broma—sentenció el aludido, parándose de golpe de la mesa—sólo sería una molestia.

—Amargado—murmuró Tomoko, masticando su comida con fiereza, ¿por qué su hermano siempre era tan fastidioso con ella frente a sus padres? ¡Debería adorarla, amarla!

—¿Qué dijiste?—siseó observándola con rudeza.

Tomoko fingió no escucharlo, lo que molestó al chico. Ambos se vieron desafiantes, preparados para continuar con la pelea sin sentido, sin embargo sus padres ya comenzaban a perder la paciencia. Últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa que el otro hiciera y eso ya estaba comenzando a cansar.

—Basta de discusiones—sentenció el padre—.Es año nuevo, deberían comportarse como buenos hermanos que son.

Los aludidos se quedaron mirando un momento más antes de prestar atención a sus progenitores.

—Mph, me voy. Me esperan en el templo—mencionó el menor de los Kuroki, levantando su plato de la mesa para llevarlo a la cocina—.Gracias por la comida.

—Tomoko podrías ir con tu hermano, así haces amigos—aconsejó su madre, esperanzada porque esta vez su hija no se quedara en su cuarto perdiendo el tiempo, cuando afuera había todo un espectáculo. Además, le gustaría que su hija aprendiera a sociabilizar un poco más y obviamente que usara el kimono que le había comprado hace algún tiempo.

—Eh, yo quedé con Yuu-chan—mintió la chica, viendo de reojo como Tomoki subía las escaleras. A lo mejor si lo intentaba de nuevo, podía sobornar a su hermano.

—¡Perfecto! Al fin podrás lucir el kimono que te tengo preparado—vitoreó la mujer, corriendo a su habitación para sacar el atuendo.

El padre de Tomoko sonrió de medio lado y observó a su hija mirar nerviosa a su alrededor, seguramente pensaba escapar de su madre otra vez. Él no era tan estricto como su esposa, pero era bastante observador y se percataba de lo mucho que le costaba a Tomoko hacer amigos y hablar en público, quizás sólo necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

—Hija, ¿te preocupa algo?—preguntó su padre.

—Eh, no papá. No es nada—respondió rápidamente. Intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero el hombre se lo impidió.

—Escucha Tomoko, sé que no quieres salir, pero haz un pequeño esfuerzo—dijo él, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas—.Tu madre está muy emocionada por verte con kimono, hazlo por ella.

—Es que yo...No sé—murmuró pensando en que le gustaría hacer feliz a su mamá, pero...

—Le diré a Tomoki que irás con él, así conocerás a sus amigos—sugirió el hombre.

¿Conocer a sus amigos? Ni hablar, no quería ningún contacto con los estúpidos compañeros de Tomoki, ni mucho menos charlar con ellos. Aunque sabía que era linda, no estaba preparada para que le coquetearan unos mocosos, ella ya era "adulta". Bueno, quizás podía ir con su hermano, pero estaba claro que no permitiría que ella fuera, no tenía caso que su padre tratara de convencerlo.

—N-no sé si Tomoki quiera—contestó algo incómoda.

—¡Aquí está! Tomoko, ven conmigo. Tengo que vestirte—habló emocionada la dueña de casa, mientras se llevaba a rastras a su hija.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?—preguntó el menor, bajando ya preparado para salir lo antes posible, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar si no se iba pronto.

—Tu madre está vistiendo a Tomoko—dijo su padre, levantándose para acercarse a su hijo menor.—¿Por qué no esperas a tu hermana y así van juntos?

—"Definitivamente no"—pensó Tomoki, mirando incómodo a su progenitor que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa—Es que ya voy algo atrasado...

—Escucha hijo, sé que la relación con tu hermana no es muy buena, pero estamos muy preocupados por Tomoko. Ella es muy tímida y debo reconocer que algo extraña, pero es mi hija y la quiero tal como es. Tú eres su hermano menor...—hizo una pausa para observar a su hijo, se notaba que estaba algo molesto—Sé que no quieres, pero me gustaría que sólo por hoy la lleves contigo para que conozca a tus amigos.

—Pero papá...

—No te estoy pidiendo mucho, es para hacer a tu madre feliz, ¿lo harías por ella? Cumple ese pequeño deseo de año nuevo—pidió tratando de apelar al lado emotivo para convencer a su hijo, así como lo hizo con su hija.

Tomoki suspiró, quería evitar que su hermana conociera a sus amigos tanto como fuese posible, pero su madre estaba tan ilusionada porque Tomoko saliera ¡Diablos! No quería que fuera con él, no quería sus tontos comentarios ni verla en kimono, pero...

—Está bien—respondió resignado, ¿qué más podía hacer si lo presionaban de esa manera?

—Gracias hijo.

Tuvo que pasar una hora para que su madre se dignara a aparecer con Tomoko. El menor estaba impaciente, pero un poco más tranquilo. Sus amigos ya estaban en el templo y les tuvo que decir que los alcanzaría después. No le gustaba para nada tener que buscarlos entre toda esa masa de gente y mucho menos tener que presentarles a su hermana. Ya sabía qué hacer: daría una vuelta con Tomoko, la iría a dejar y después se encontraría con sus amigos afuera del templo para celebrar.

—¿Acaso no se ve linda?—habló su madre, arrastrando a su hija hacia el salón para que la vieran.

—Muy linda—dijo su padre.

—¿Tú qué dices Tomoki?—quiso saber la mujer.

El menor de los Kuroki no contestó, sólo la contempló con cierta sorpresa durante un tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban desvió la vista y asintió para darle la razón a su padre. Tomoko realmente se veía como otra persona. El Kimono morado con espirales lilas estampados le resaltaba su pequeña figura delgada y estilizada, mientras que el peinado dejaba ver su rostro sutilmente maquillado, lo que permitía a los grandes y verdes ojos de la chica observar con mayor claridad su alrededor. Tenía que admitir que su hermana se veía bien.

—¿Qué les parece una foto antes de salir?—sugirió la mujer, tomando la cámara.

Ambos hicieron ademán de protestar, pero la felicidad de su madre era algo que no podían perturbar así que tuvieron que colocarse uno al lado del otro y fingir una sonrisa.

—No vuelvan muy tarde y Tomoki...Cuida a tu hermana—ordenó su progenitora, sonriendo al ver la foto de sus dos hijos.

—Tks, está bien—dijo el menor entre dientes—Vamos.

—S-si—susurró la chica, pensando en cómo escapar de esta situación ¡No quería usar el Kimono, no quería ir al templo, ni mucho menos quería caminar con las sandalias! Lo único que deseaba es ver anime, porque en estos momentos estaba muy irritada, pero el silencio entre los dos era muy incómodo.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres—habló Tomoko de pronto—.Me devolveré a la casa.

Tomoki la retuvo, sabía que estaba enojada por ser tan brusco con ella, pero debía actuar así o de lo contrario, sus padres sospecharían.

—No lo hagas, mamá se decepcionaría—se excusó, omitiendo el hecho de que quería que se quedara con él—además sería un desperdicio que te quitaras el kimono tan pronto.

Tomoko dejó su mueca decepcionada y miró al chico con ese rostro avergonzado, desviando la mirada como si temiera verla a los ojos.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿te gusta lo que ves?—indagó con cierta burla. Suponía que su hermanito no estaba siendo honesto. Ya sabía que quería disculparse, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil—.Pervertido.

Tomoki volteó a verla con molestia, él sólo trataba de ser amable con ella, pero no sirvió de nada. La contempló con una sonrisa torcida.

—Ja, mira quien lo dice—se burló su hermano— la que tiene una colección de revistas Yaoi y Hentai bajo la cama.

—¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?!—gritó deteniéndose.

—Lo supe cuando fui a tu cuarto, ¿recuerdas?—mencionó con una sonrisa triunfante—.Pervertida.

—Maldito mocoso precoz—siseó caminando un poco más rápido—.No te creas tanto sólo porque lo hicimos.

—No te quejaste cuando gemías por más—replicó él, susurrándole divertido.

—Como molestas—siseó enfadada, por mucho que tuviera sexo con su hermano menor eso no le daba derecho a ser tan confianzudo con ella—.Tu papel de hermanito amargado te salió demasiado bien esta vez.

—Tenía que hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? Nadie debe saber lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—¿Y por eso no quieres que conozca a tus amigos? —protestó molesta.

—¿Quieres que nos descubran? —protestó tomando con algo de rudeza el brazo de Tomoko, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Eso sería interesante—masculló entre dientes, soltando una sonrisa que enojó al chico—.Reconócelo, estás celoso. Temes que me pueda gustar uno de tus amiguitos.

—Maldita—siseó, atrapando los labios de la chica en un beso salvaje y desesperado. Hace un mes que estaban con el juego de ser amantes secretos, robándose besos, teniendo sexo a escondidas y coqueteándose para luego fingir que no había pasado nada. Era una pequeña travesura entre dos hermanos que fingían llevarse mal para esconder sus caprichos—.Tu ya eres mía.

—Mocoso. Te tomaría aquí mismo, pero no llevas el traje de Kaneki.

Tomoki sonrió, era esa clase comentarios absurdos los que hacían que él...No, mejor no pensar en ello. Se limitó a seguir a su hermana que ya se había adelantado un poco. Ah... ahora que lo veía bien, con ese kimono se veía como una muñeca. Si, una frágil muñeca que en cualquier momento podía romperse. Sabía muy bien que su hermana escondía su debilidad y timidez frente a sus padres, pero él era capaz de ver a través de ella, la veía quebrándose en mil pedazos, la veía triste y solitaria, la veía envuelta en la oscuridad. Es por eso que no podía evitar molestarse con su presencia porque le asustaba esa sensación de querer acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Odiaba ver a través de esa máscara falsa de Tomoko y leerla como un libro abierto...Odiaba tener que consolarla con este juego enfermizo cuando lo que deseaba era tratarla con un poco de cariño, más allá de un simple revolcón.

—¿Qué pasa, Tomoki? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí?—preguntó la chica sonriendo abiertamente. La típica cara de depravada que ponía cuando pensaba en algo pervertido.

—Ni hablar, vamos.

Los hermanos Kuroki contemplaron con molestia la gran cantidad de gente que se aglomeraba en los puestos de comida y en el área verde para admirar el espectáculo que comenzaría en media hora. Maldición, así no podrían ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Vamos a hacer una oración y larguémonos de aquí—comentó Tomoki acelerando el paso, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana mayor no estaba cerca—,hay demasiada gente.

—Como fastidian—siseó Tomoko, moviéndose entre la multitud que la pasaba a llevar. Se había quedado viendo una máscara Anbu y su hermano ya casi ni se veía.

—Ten cuidado enana—le dijo un hombre musculoso, provocando que Tomoko tropezara sin llegar a caerse.

¡¿A quién le dices enana?! Le hubiera gustado decir, pero esa bestia ya se había esfumado, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir su camino, ¿Dónde se había metido Tomoki?... No puede ser, ¿estaba perdida?

—¿T-Tomoki—dijo por lo bajo, pasando en medio de los demás. No debía estar desesperada, de seguro su hermanito la esperaba un poco más adelante, no debía preocuparse por la multitud que la estaba ahogando—Tomoki...¡Tomoki!

Tomoki se detuvo, observó con angustia que su hermana mayor no lo seguía hace un rato y ahora estaba buscándola sin importarle los insultos que le decían al pasar a llevar a las personas. Conocía a Tomoko y estaba seguro que ella se desesperaría.

—¡Tomoko!—gritó. El ruido no le dejaba oír con claridad y comenzó a preocuparse.

La Kuroki mayor creía haber oído a su hermano, así que se dirigió hacia adelante sin mirar por donde iba, tropezando con varias personas en el camino. Un chico la empujó hacia atrás sin querer y ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas.

—Te tengo—dijo su hermano menor, tomándola por los hombros para evitar que cayera.

—T-Tomoki—murmuró, observándolo con algo de admiración. Se sentía como la heroína de un otome babeando por el chico más guapo del juego.

—¿Estás bien?—inquirió, mirando con molestia al muchacho que se disculpaba.

—S-sí.

Tomoki tomó la mano de su hermana con seguridad y comenzaron a avanzar entre la gente. La chica no pensaba demasiado, estaba completamente concentrada en mirar su mano, ¿que era ese extraño calor?

—Es mejor que veamos los fuegos artificiales en otro lugar—mencionó—.Sé donde hay una buena vista.

—T-Tomoki, tu mano...

—No le prestes atención—cortó, evitando pensar en ese gesto—.Así no te perderás.

—Ah...

Era una situación...cómoda, ambos estaban relajados de cierta forma. Desde las afueras del templo podían contemplar las luces que ofrecía la calle. El silencio y la brisa fresca de la noche ayudaban un poco al ambiente. Tomoko sonrió un poco, Tomoki nunca había tenido ese cariñoso gesto con ella y le pareció de lo más dulce. Sentía un agradable cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y no quería que esa sensación se fuera.

Tomoki sentía algo similar, hasta podía permitirse sonreír con tranquilidad, no habían amigos molestos ni padres estrictos, ni siquiera había una conversación basada en las tonterías que Tomoko decía de vez en cuando, ni sus juegos sexuales. Todo era tan diferente esta vez, que creía que al fin podría pasar un buen rato con su hermana mayor.

—Qué lindo—susurró Tomoko, contemplando el mirador al que habían llegado. No había mucha gente y eso era un alivio. Junto sus manos y cerró los ojos—Deseo que este año sea popular...Y que todas esas malditas admiradoras de Tomoki sufran.

—No vale hacer una oración fuera del templo.

—No importa. Yato-sama no tiene un santuario, por eso está en todas partes.

—¿Quién diablos es Yato?

—El Dios de la calamidad. El se encargará de hacerme popular.

—Estás loca, ningún Dios te conseguirá un amigo.

Tomoko abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su hermano, una pisca de falsedad y nerviosismo se vio en su rostro, lo que hizo que Tomoki se sintiera mal, ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo cada vez que estaba a solas con ella ¿Cómo hacerla sentir mejor cuando nunca fue capaz de escucharla o prestarle atención? Debería plantearse ser un mejor hermano para este año y un buen amante también...

—Je, tienes razón—continuó sonriendo, pero con un leve temblor en los labios. Pretendió darle menos importancia al asunto pero no lo consiguió.

—Otra vez estás con esa cara—suspiró su hermano, molesto consigo mismo por hacer sentir mal a la chica y por saber exactamente lo que pensaba—.Lo siento, no quise...

Tomoko se mordió los labios y negó.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿Por qué te escondes?—preguntó, observando el temblor de su hermana mayor.

—¿Esconderme?

—Sí, finges que todo está bien, que no necesitas de nadie y te refugias en tus videojuegos y un montón de cosas más, pero en el fondo, estás derrumbándote.

—No me vengas con sermones de hermano, yo...

—¡Escúchame! Te lo diré sólo una vez—hizo una pausa para tomar aire y fijó su vista en Tomoko—.No necesitas ser popular, ni un novio. Me tienes a mí.

La Kuroki mayor sintió un pequeño calor en su cuerpo, su hermanito nunca le había dicho eso. Se sentía querida y apreciada.

—Soy pequeña.

—A mí me gusta.

—Soy rara.

—Eres... Especial.

—No tengo amigos.

—Y eso ¿qué importa? —murmuró, pasando su brazo por el hombro de la chica para acercarla a él. Le encantaba oler el cuello de su hermana y darle pequeños besos en su hombro.

—No sé—jadeó un poco cuando Tomoki tiró de su kimono para morder su clavícula—.Estúpido hermano menor, hay más personas aquí.

—Nadie nos ve.

—Tengo que...Yato-sama...deseo—habló entrecortadamente, pues el chico repartía besos por su cuello, lo que la volvía loca.

Tomoki chasqueó la lengua y se retiró. Sabía que su hermana no estaría tranquila hasta que la dejara en paz, así que suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos—deseo que este año mi hermana siga a mi lado.

—Tomoki, ¿qué...?

—Yato es un Dios, ¿verdad? Entonces no hay problema—cortó abriendo un ojo para ver a Tomoko.

—Pff...—la chica trató de aguantar la risa, pero no pudo. Su hermano se sonrojó un poco, pero luego le siguió la corriente—no tienes que hacer eso.

—Pero al menos ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. Gracias.

—Qué raro es escucharte decir eso.

—No molestes mocoso pervertido—sonrió sinceramente la chica, sin ánimos de pelear.

—No soy un mocoso, friki del anime—renegó sonriendo.

Ambos contemplaron los fuegos artificiales en silencio, era el comienzo de un nuevo año y una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Tomoki tomó nuevamente la mano de su hermana como si fuera natural. Ninguno comentó nada ni se sintió incómodo por eso, simplemente dejaron que las cosas pasaran tranquilamente.

No hacían falta las palabras, los dos sabían que ese sentimiento estaba allí, pero no había que tener prisa, las cosas se darían con el tiempo. Los pequeños detalles que mostraban eran suficientes para saber que en un futuro no muy lejano, este juego de hermanos se transformaría en algo más que un pequeño deseo escondido.

 **Relato 1: Fin**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que me den su opinión. Me gustaría saber como va este experimento. No, no será una imitación de 50 sombras de Grey -jajja-, pero si habrá mucha pasión y love / ¿Un review?

PD: Para los que quieren el final alternativo de Akise x Tomoko, lo estoy escribiendo y pronto lo subiré en Kyodai. Les avisaré en mi Fan Page.

 **Próximos capítulos:**

 **Relato 2: El comienzo de todo**

 **Relato 3: Un juego de seducción**

 **Relato 4: Más que hermanos (final)**


	2. Relato 2

**Hoooola de nuevo, siento mucho la demora, no pensé que este capítulo me traería tantas complicaciones. Me costó encontrar una situación que iniciara el romance entre estos dos personajes, espero que sea de su agrado. Los siguientes capítulos estarán listos para el domingo y el sábado de la siguiente semana porque me voy de vacaciones y estaré sin pc hasta el 24 de febrero.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo**

 **-Este fic es más cortito, es un pequeño relato lujurioso, con toques de misterio y algo de -intento de- comedia. Nada de drama, porque quiero intentar algo nuevo-**

 **Espero que me apoyen en esta mini historia también.**

 **Advertencia: Incesto, lemon (?)**

 **Pareja: Tomoko x Tomoki**

* * *

 **Relato prohibido**

 **Relato 2: El comienzo de todo**

Besó suavemente el cuello brillante y descubierto de Tomoko, haciendo un recorrido con su labios, mientras proporcionaba leves y tortuosas caricias en los brazos de su amante. Sonrió para sí cuando oyó el suspiro ahogado de la chica y se atrevió a mordisquear el hombro desnudo que parecía llamarlo, dejando una marca que probablemente no se borraría en semanas. Tomoki abrazó por la espalda a su hermana, le susurró algo en el oído y luego lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Le gustaba ese tipo de jugarretas, le encantaba saber que Tomoko temblaba bajo él, gimiendo su nombre, aferrándose a su espalda para tratar de contener sus orgasmos.

—Tomoki—tartamudeó la chica, dejándose querer—, deja de jugar y hagámoslo ya.

—Hoy estás ansiosa, hermana—sonrió en el cuello de la pequeña mujer.

—Tu comenzaste, hermanito—respondió, dándose vuelta para quitarle la camisa al chico y acariciar su torso desnudo—¿No te excita que nuestros padres puedan descubrirnos?

—Eso lo hace más interesante.

—Eres un pervertido.

—No más que tu.

Se besaron una vez más, tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posibles. Estaban en la habitación de Tomoko y sus padres se encontraban en la planta baja y aunque no podían descuidarse, les parecía más emocionante tener sexo en esa peligrosa situación. A pesar de que eran hermanos, no sentían culpa, no pensaban en eso porque se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían. Para otros, el incesto podría ser un tabú que merecía las penas del infierno, pero a ellos no les importaba, tan sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar en su propio paraíso.

 ** _Un mes antes_**

—Déjate de tonterías y sal de mi habitación—gruñó Tomoki a su hermana. Esperando que de una buena vez por todas se fuera para poder estudiar—.No me metas en tus asuntos.

—Vamos Tomoki, sólo es una convención de juegos, no puedes dejar que tu linda hermanita ande sola—persuadió, intentando parecer tierna.

—"¿Linda? Tiene demasiada confianza"—pensó Tomoki, sintiendo pena por su torpe hermana mayor. Hace días que trataba de convencerlo de que la acompañara a una de esas convenciones donde varias personas se disfrazaban de los personajes más populares y se peleaban por conseguir el autógrafo y una foto de algún Cosplayer famoso. A él le gustaban los videojuegos, pero no era de ese tipo de fanáticos, se sentiría ridículo si fuera con Tomoko. No, definitivamente no iría—.Sal de mi cuarto.

Tomoko chasqueó la lengua y se fue azotando la puerta ¡Estúpido hermano menor! No le costaba nada acompañarla por un par de horas. Pero no se daría por vencida. Necesitaba con urgencia un acompañante para figurar frente a Komiyama Kotomi. Esa tonta que estaba enamorada de Tomoki también iría con sus amigas y como Yuu-chan no podría ir, no quería quedar mal ante esa mocosa. Además quería presumir ante ella que podía tocar a su hermano con total libertad, deseaba verla retorciéndose de envidia, pero ¿cómo convencería a Tomoki de ir con ella?

Caminó hasta su habitación y encendió la computadora para ver la larga lista de anime que tenía descargados, tal vez alguno de ellos le diera la clave para persuadir a su hermano de alguna forma. Leyó algunos títulos que le llamaran la atención, tratando de recordar escenas que le ayudaran a formarse una idea de lo que podría hacer, sólo tenía una semana antes de la convención y necesitaba apresurarse. De pronto, se le vino a la mente la reciente serie que había visto y su rostro se iluminó.

—Oh...Esto podría ser interesante—murmuró para sí, sonriendo retorcidamente.

El Kuroki menor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y pensó inmediatamente en su hermana mayor, con un traje de shinigami y su rostro oscuro. Dejó de estudiar, cerró sus cuadernos y se preparó para salir de la habitación, sin embargo, se encontró con su peor pesadilla.

—¿Que quieres ahora? Largo de aquí —demandó con cierto nerviosismo y molestia, Tomoko lo miraba seriamente y parecía que no se quitaría tan fácilmente de la puerta.

—Me quedaré cerca de ti hasta que te de asco—pronunció la chica, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Él la miró como si su hermana se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin entender de todo lo que la chica quiso decir.

—Estaré contigo para siempre—repitió acercando sus manos al cuello del Tomoki para abrazarlo.

El menor observó incrédulo cómo su hermana mayor se aferraba a él y lo miraba intentando parecer sensual. Se quedó petrificado al verla besar con total tranquilidad su mejilla. Tomoko estaba jugando, ¿verdad? Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Quieres un beso de tu hermana mayor? —preguntó conteniendo una sonrisa triunfante al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

—Ya suéltame, estás enferma—siseó alejando los brazos de la chica.

—Vamos, yo sé que tu quieres—insistió, tomando su mano.

—Piérdete—dijo, huyendo de la habitación, ¿qué diablos había sido aquello?

Tomoko se quedó parada en el lugar, mirando hacia la puerta, como si nada de lo que había hecho hubiera pasado.

—Yo realmente lo hice—dijo riendo con nerviosismo, jamás imaginó que pudiera actuar tan bien frente a su hermano, pero si quería que el plan diera resultado, tenía que dejar de temblar. Lanzó un suspiro para tranquilizarse y se fue su cuarto, por lo menos había provocado algo en Tomoki—.La próxima vez lo atacaré por la espalda.

El menor de los hermanos Kuroki corrió hasta la entrada de su casa y se colocó los zapatos. Quería salir de esa casa de inmediato y alejarse de Tomoko lo más rápido posible, no entendía el comportamiento de su hermana y no se quedaría para averiguarlo.

—Está demente.

Al pasar algunos días, los constantes ataques de la chica hacia Tomoki le provocaron una especie de ansiedad y nerviosismo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Las primeras veces sólo se abrazaba a él y le besaba la mejilla, pero luego se transformó en una pervertida. Cuando miraba televisión se sentaba en su regazo y no lo dejaba ir hasta que aparecía su madre o hasta que él mismo se hartaba y la tiraba al suelo. Cuando estudiaba en su cuarto, ella lo abrazaba por la espalda y mordía su oreja para luego escapar, riendo traviesamente.

—¡Largo! —gritó nuevamente Tomoki, tapando su oreja con un inevitable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches hermanito—dijo, cerrando rápidamente la puerta para refugiarse en su cuarto.

Cuando finalmente estuvo sola, Tomoko se desplomó en su cama ahogando su frustración y nerviosismo. Lo que estaba haciendo con su hermanito era un simple juego, nada más. No le gustaba actuar tan cariñosa, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder ir a la convención y de paso practicar para lograr que Komiyama se muriera de celos al verla tan "acaramelada" con Tomoki.

—Ya casi no queda nada para el evento, tengo que ser más agresiva.

Él chico estaba cada vez más paranoico con los ataques de su hermana mayor, era una suerte que en las noches no se apareciera para acosarlo, por lo que podía dormir bien, pero ¿por qué lo seguía a todas partes? Era bastante molesto tener que salir y no poder perderla de vista, pareciera que Tomoko tuviera un GPS porque siempre lograba encontrarlo. No se separaba ni cuando estaba entrenando ni cuando aparecían sus amigos...Su hermana mayor se había convertido en una psicópata.

—Estoy en casa—anunció Tomoki, quitándose los zapatos para poder entrar.

—Hermanito, bienvenido—respondió la Kuroki mayor, caminando rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Esto se me está haciendo costumbre—suspiró dejando que la chica se colgara a su cuello. Hasta se imaginaba que su hermana era un mono que había adoptado como su mascota—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Salió a comprar—contestó acurrucándose al lado de Tomoki, mientras él se sentaba en el sillón a ver televisión.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir con esto?

—Ya te dije, hasta que te de asco.

—Ya es bastante desagradable tenerte cerca.

Tomoko ignoró el comentario grosero y sonrió de lado, su hermanito había caído en la trampa.

—Dejaré de hacerlo si aceptas ir conmigo a la convención.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Entonces te violaré.

Tomoki no quiso seguirle el juego, su hermana ya estaba bastante loca como para tomar en serio sus intentos de amenazas. Decidió que lo mejor era rendirse por ahora.

—Ah, no puedo contigo—se resignó, pasando su mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo—. Iré, pero sólo por una hora.

—¿Enserio? Gracias hermanito—soltó, levantándose para celebrar, al fin su plan había resultado y ya no tendría que estar pegada como una babosa a su fastidioso hermano.

—¿Cuando es? —preguntó Tomoki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

—Mañana—respondió, moviéndose por inercia hacia él.

Tomoki continuó viendo el programa, ignorando a Tomoko que trataba de acomodarse en su regazo. De pronto, esto ya no era un juego de extorsión, se había transformado en una rutina entre los dos. Ambos estaban consciente de aquello, pero no lo comprendían.

—Perdiste peso, hermana—comentó de pronto.

—¿Enserio? No lo había notado—susurró, los latidos de Tomoki y su calor lograban que se sintiera cómoda y adormecida.

—No te duermas encima de mí.

—Tengo sueño.

Él suspiró y dejó que su hermana mayor hiciera lo que quisiera, no tenía caso que intentara alejarla o regañarla. Tampoco es que le molestaba, de hecho ya ni siquiera lo encontraba raro. De cierta forma, estaba comenzando a disfrutar las atenciones de Tomoko.

—"Me está contagiando su estupidez"—pensó derrotado, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

El día de la convención, Tomoki se veía muy irritado. Para empezar, la gran masa de gente que se movía constantemente por los puestos lo mareaba, pero lo que más le molestaba era tener que perseguir a su hermana mayor para no perderse entre tantas personas y para colmo, ella se había puesto un traje de Link, ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? Prefería ignorar eso y seguirla. Además no se quería quedar solo con tantos chicos disfrazados que lo miraban fijamente, como si les disgustara que haya venido con ropa normal.

—¡Tomoki, mira! ¡El nuevo juego de Final Fantasy! ¡Oh, también está la versión mejorada de Zelda! —exclamó mirando con devoción a cada puesto que se acercaba—Estoy en el paraíso.

—Y yo en el infierno—murmuró para sí.

El menor contempló fijamente a su hermana, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, con una sonrisa emocionada que no tenía su característica mueca falsa. Le pareció linda.

—¡Kuroki-san! —tartamudeó Komiyama, sorprendida de ver al chico que le gustaba en el mismo evento que ella, ¿Podría ser una oportunidad caía del cielo? —No sabía que te gustaran los juegos.

—Algo, la verdad es que vine con mi hermana mayor—respondió cortante, no recordaba quién era, pero parecía que ella si, por lo que no quiso ignorarla.

—Ah, ya veo—susurró decepcionada, con esa chica en medio, no podría conversar tranquilamente con Tomoki.

—¿Quien es, Kotomi? Se ve guapo—le murmuró al oído su amiga.

—Ah, bueno...

Tomoko volteó a observar a su hermano menor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, sino que esa tonta de Komiyama había captado su atención y ahora hablaban como si fueran amigos. Bien, este era el momento para hacer el papel de hermanita acosadora.

—Tomoki, ya compré lo que quería, ¿por qué no vamos por un helado?—preguntó tomando el brazo de su hermano para acercarlo a ella—Oh, pero si es Komiyama-san.

—Kuroki, hola—saludo, sonriendo falsamente, la confianza que se tenían era algo que envidiaba, pero no quería parecer incómoda frente a ellos, así que se contuvo de mirar con rabia a la chica. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito. No caería en su juego, no le daría la satisfacción de mostrarle cuanto quería estar en su lugar.

—Me imagino que ya compraste la nueva edición de Final Fantasy—comentó abrazándose a su hermano.

—Si—tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo. La Kuroki mayor se había colgado a Tomoki sin problemas y a su hermano parecía no molestarle aquello, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos—dijo Tomoko, conteniendo una sonrisa de triunfo al ver el rostro deformado de Komiyama—.Adiós.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó la amiga de Kotomi, contemplando a la pareja que se perdía entre el mar de personas.

—¿Eh? ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó sin pensar.

—¿Kotomi?

—Lo siento, no es nada.

Tomoko no aguantó la risa y se jactó de haber logrado su venganza contra esa niña que no hacía más que molestarla. Ahora sabía de lo que era capaz Kuroki Tomoko-sama, ya no se metería con ella nunca más.

—¡ _Queen_! —llamaron al unísono. Una tropa de chicos se acercaron corriendo hacia los hermanos Kuroki, saludando con euforia a la chica.

—Diablos, olvidé a los mocosos—murmuró Tomoko, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo me largo—gruñó Tomoki, pretendiendo escapar de la escena.

—Espera, no te vayas hermanito—pidió ella, tomando la mano de su acompañante.

Los pequeños sonrieron aún más al ver que su reina no estaba sola.

—Como esperaba de _Queen_ , ya tiene novio—comentó uno de los pequeños admiradores.

—Es el _King_ , de seguro puede jugar con nosotros—dijo otro, completamente entusiasmado por ver las habilidades del chico que había escogido la reina.

Tomoki la fulminó con la mirada, ordenándole en silencio que arreglara el problema.

—Eh, chicos, _King_ y yo tenemos que irnos—habló Tomoko con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡No es justo!

—¡Yo quería jugar con _King_.

—Nos vemos otro día—continuó la chica, llevándose a su hermano de ese lugar, fingiendo despedirse de ellos con su pose de reina de las cartas.

—¡ _Queen_ es tan genial!—comentaron varios.

—Algún día seré como ella.

Tomoko salió saltando de alegría fuera del recinto, no sólo había humillado a Komiyama, sino que también se había lucido frente a esos mocosos. No podía ser más feliz.

Atrás venía su hermano con una vena a punto de explotarle. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo este teatrito de la hermana acosadora, su insistencia por acompañarla y la aparición de ese montón de niños y de esa chica de la que no se acordaba el nombre, había sido sólo para ¿lucirse? Lo que sea que haya sido toda esa parafernalia, consiguió irritarlo por completo.

—Hermana—siseó apretando sus puños.

—¿Que quieres? —indagó, molesta porque Tomoki había interrumpido su felicidad.

—Una explicación, ¿qué demonios fue eso de _King_? — demandó, tomando el brazo de su hermana para que no huyera.

—Ah, eso—respondió como si no hubiera pasado nada—.Sólo fue un pequeño engaño.

—¿Me quieres decir que todo este tiempo tuve que soportarte sólo porque querías lucirte? —replicó apretando el agarre, no comprendía por qué estaba tan molesto, confuso y lastimado.

—No, yo sólo quería que fueras conmigo—respondió, tratando de salvarse de la situación. De pronto se sintió mal por su hermanito.

—¡No mientas! —siseó tomando las mejillas de Tomoko para apretarlas fuertemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento—gimoteó intentando alejarse de Tomoki.

Él la dejó ir. No valía la pena enojarse tanto por una tontería como esa. Su hermana mayor podía ser rara y antisocial, pero entendía por qué lo hacía, tan sólo quería tener su apoyo. Por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

—Más vale que me lo compenses.

—¿Quieres algo de tu linda hermana?—insinuó rodeando el cuello del chico.

—No empieces—sentenció, fulminándola fríamente con la mirada.

Tomoko se apartó y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa.

—Toma, de compré este juego de fútbol—dijo, acercando el videojuego a las manos de su hermano menor.

—Gracias—susurró algo sorprendido, no esperaba ese gesto de ella.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Tomoki suspiró, a veces su hermanita podía ser normal cuando se lo proponía, hasta podía llegar a ser algo tierna.

—Sólo vayamos a casa.

Tomoko sonrió victoriosa y lo tomó de la mano, como si fuera normal. Tomoki no la rechazó, continuó mirando al frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos por un helado.

—Tu invitas—dijo el chico, mirándola de reojo.

—Que astuto, hermanito—contestó, volviendo a rodear a su hermano con sus brazos.

—¿Vas a continuar con este jueguito? —preguntó seriamente, tratando de entender el comportamiento de Tomoko.

Para la chica ya se había vuelto casi una necesidad el querer tocar a Tomoki de alguna manera, no lo entendía, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Hasta hace unos días pensaba que actuar como Gasasi Yuno le parecía desagradable, ¿por qué ahora querría estar de esa forma tan cariñosa con él? ¿Era por la expresión de hermano? o ¿por ese anhelante deseo que estaba naciendo en su interior? No lograba comprender nada.

—Si eso quieres—insinuó, sin atisbos de burlas ni de mentiras.

El Kuroki menor se congeló, no podía estar hablando en serio o ¿sí? Bueno, era Tomoko después de todo. Bien, si eso deseaba, entraría en su juego. Sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero quería averiguar qué tan lejos podían llegar con esta travesura.

—Eso quiero—demandó, tomando el rostro de su hermana mayor para robarle un beso lleno de fiereza y desesperación.

Tomoko no se movió, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su lógica estaba siendo reemplazada por los labios de Tomoki que danzaban con los suyos y su corazón no paraba de saltar en su pecho. No tardó en responder la caricia con torpeza. Se aferró a él para evitar caer de tantas emociones que sentía en ese momento. Tomoki no se quedó atrás y tomó la pequeña cintura de su hermana con fuerza. Con una mano le tomó la nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de la chica para tener más contacto con ella. No sabía en qué momento ocurrió o cómo pasó, pero en ese instante no estaba pensando en nada más que besarla y acariciarla.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —jadeó Tomoko, casi sin aire.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero parar—susurró, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Entonces, no pares.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en una danza interminable, pero esta vez, Tomoki obligó a su hermana mayor a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua, jugando con la de Tomoko y explorando su cavidad, lo que les proporcionó un placer que desconocían hasta ahora... Más adelante sabrían que la pasión y la lujuria harían que este arrebato de excitación los convertirían en algo más que hermanos

...El juego había comenzado.

 **Relato 2: Fin**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Este fic es una especie de desafío, por lo que no sé si esta bien. Me cuesta mucho hacer romance, comedia y eso del amor, porque siempre me voy a lado oscuro de la fuerza- jaja- en fin.., / ¿Un review?

 **Próximos capítulos:**

 **Relato 3: Un juego de seducción**

 **Relato 4: Más que hermanos (final)**


	3. Relato 3

**Hola, aquí Shion230 reportándose. Tarde, muy tarde. He dejado de lado la escritura y el animé por un buen tiempo. No encontraba inspiración ni deseos de continuar, ¿Por qué? Tal vez el tiempo, las decepciones, la poca confianza. No lo sé. Había dicho que me retiraría por un tiempo de FF, pero aquí estoy, subiendo un nuevo capi. Me dije a mi misma que no debía decepcionarlos más y ahora estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por terminar todas mis historias antes de darme un buen descanso de ff. Necesito cerrar al ciclo antes de replantearme la idea de seguir escribiendo. Espero que me perdonen por abandonarlos y por esta larga explicación.**

 **Disfruten el capi y no se preocupen por el siguiente, que lo subiré durante estos días también. Gracias a Kano por las correcciones.**

* * *

 **Relato prohibido**

 **Relato 3: Un juego de seducción**

Se bebió rápidamente el té que le quedaba, levantó sus platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina y luego fue por sus cosas a la sala de estar. Bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor, Tomoki salió apresuradamente de la casa, sin despedirse siquiera.

—"Ese pequeño cobarde huyó de nuevo"—pensó Tomoko lanzando un suspiro.

Desde que se besaron aquella tarde en las afueras de la convención, con esa pasión desmedida y sin importarles nada, habían pasado unos días. Los dos estaban confundidos de cierta manera, pensativos y algo asustados. Estaba claro que una de las razones más fuertes para sentirse así, era el lazo familiar que los unía. Sin embargo, había algo más, era un sentimiento que temían demostrar. Tomoki era el más afectado de los dos y por eso huía de ella...No es como si quisiera verlo de todas formas, estaba tan aterrada como él.

— ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano?—preguntó la dueña de casa.

Tomoko se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, no quería darle explicaciones a su madre ni mucho menos contarle lo que hicieron, ella tampoco sabía que pasaba.

—Me voy—anunció la menor. Se despidió de su madre sin entusiasmo y salió de casa.

No entendía nada. Aquel día había sido tan extraño para ambos que simplemente no se dijeron ninguna palabra, caminaron a casa y se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. En ese momento no asumieron lo que habían hecho y no le dieron importancia, sin embargo al día siguiente no pudieron mirarse a la cara.

Suspiró, no valía la pena preocuparse cuando su inexistente vida social en la escuela no daba ningún fruto y eso que ya estaba en tercer año de preparatoria.

—"Tal vez debería llamar a Yuu-chan"—pensó mientras entraba al instituto. Al llegar al salón colocó sus cosas en su asiento y sacó su celular para escribirle a su amiga. De seguro ella podía ayudar a ordenar sus sentimientos y aconsejarla con este problema.

Tecleó con algo de nerviosismo su teléfono y al enviar el mensaje lo escondió bajo su pupitre. Luego de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, recibió la contestación de Yuu.

 _"No me sorprende...Tomoki-kun siempre quiso casarse contigo"._

Tomoko recibió el mensaje de Yuu como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Le contó todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo confundida y extraña que se sentía. Obviamente no omitió nada, le dijo que había besado a su hermano, pero no esperaba ese texto. Sabía que Yuu leía mangas incestuosos a escondidas de sus padres, pero la realidad era una situación completamente distinta, ¿Cómo podía responderle sin criticarla?

 _"Eso fue cuando era un mocoso"_

 _"Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"_

Tomoko rió por lo bajo, le pareció que esas palabras eran bastante cliché, pero quiso creer que eran ciertas.

 _"Yuu-chan, por qué tu... ¿No te sientes asqueada?_

Antes de que si quiera pudiera ver la contestación de su amiga, el profesor entró y comenzó a dictar su aburrida clase de matemáticas. No le quedó más remedio que poner atención, sin embargo, la pantalla de su celular se encendió y prefirió ver el mensaje de Yuu.

 _"Desde que leo esos mangas que tú ya sabes, mi forma de pensar sobre el amor ha cambiado. Ahora sé con certeza que cuando es tan fuerte y verdadero, nada ni nadie podría interponerse. Es algo inevitable._

Tomoko sonrió al recordar lo bien que se llevaba con Tomoki cuando eran pequeños. Al verse a sí misma cuidando de él y recibiendo sus abrazos, se preguntó por qué habían terminado tan distanciados. Observó de nueva cuenta su celular que vibraba a causa de un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Por más que quieras escapar del amor y por más daño que te haga, esos bellos sentimientos siempre estarán ahí. Tomoki siempre estuvo ahí_ _Mokocchi, es sólo que no te diste cuenta antes"._

La Kuroki menor se sorprendió. No podía creer que su amiga pensara que era amor de verdad, sólo era un estúpido juego de seducción o ¿no?

 _"Tú crees que él..."_

 _"Te quiere, ¿Tú lo quieres?"_

¿Ella quería a su hermano? Claro, pero ¿en qué sentido? No entendía la pregunta de su amiga. Suponía que se refería a un amor romántico y no a uno fraternal. Bueno, después de tanto acosarlo se le había hecho costumbre tener gestos cariñosos con él, le gustaba sentir la calidez de su hermano, rodear su espalda o su cuello en busca de ese calor que le hacía sentir querida, aunque Tomoki no le correspondiera los abrazos, ¿Sentía algo por él?

 _"Sí lo quiero, pero..."_

 _"Entonces no hay problema. Pueden estar juntos"_

Tomoko suspiró. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Miró la hora y se alegró al ver que faltaban unos minutos para que acabara la clase. Como no había escuchado al profesor en toda la hora, se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Al divisar las canchas de futbol se percató que su hermanito estaba jugando solo. Tal vez si hablaban seriamente podrían resolver su problema... ¡Ah, que fastidio!

—"Quiero ver Yaoi de Slam Dunk"—pensó con una sonrisa embobada.

Tomoki se saltó la primera clase de la mañana para seguir entrenando, necesitaba distraerse con la pelota para evitar pensar en su hermana mayor. Lo que habían hecho no tenía sentido. Él no debería haber caído en el juego de Tomoko ni haber tomado la iniciativa para tan absurda travesura ¡Demonios! Debió pensar dos veces antes de dejarse llevar por lo que sea que haya sido ese arranque. Él, de ninguna forma podía seguir en...

Pateó tan fuerte la pelota, que esta salió volando fuera de la cancha, golpeando a una chica que pasaba por allí. Tomoki se dirigió hacia el lugar para ver si se había lastimado y cuando estuvo cerca, la reconoció: era la misma persona que estuvo en la convención.

—Lo siento—murmuró tomando la mano de la joven.

—Kuroki-san—tartamudeó nerviosa. Miró la mano de Tomoki y con cierto temblor la cogió. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y el corazón no dejaba de latir, era cómo una escena salida de un manga romántico.

— ¿Te lastimaste? Eh...

—Komiyama Kotomi—se presentó, decepcionada porque no recordaba su nombre. Se limpió el uniforme y volteó a verlo—.Sólo fue el susto, Kuroki-san.

—Realmente lo siento, no medí mi fuerza—comentó por cortesía, no quería seguir hablando con ella. Aún estaba enfadado consigo mismo y no quería arrastrar a nadie.

— ¡No te preocupes!—dijo casi gritando, el nerviosismo le jugaba una mala pasada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el rostro sorprendido de Tomoki—.Lo siento.

—No te disculpes—mencionó, odiaba esa actitud tan tímida. Sobre todo porque le recordada a su hermana mayor.—Adiós.

—Espera, Kuroki-san—balbuceó apretando la manga de su camisa. Esta era su oportunidad para declararse, no podía esperar más—.Yo...

Tomoki levantó una ceja. Sí que era evidente lo que trataba de hacer, su temblor y su notorio sonrojo daban cuenta de lo que Komiyama quería decirle, pero él no estaba de humor para eso. El timbre había sonado hace poco y debía arreglarse para entrar a la siguiente clase.

— ¡Me gustas!—gritó Kotomi con decisión. Se aferró a la camisa de Tomoki en un intento desesperado por sentirlo.

—Suel...

No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando se dio cuenta que Tomoko estaba detrás de Komiyama, mirándolos sin expresar nada, como si estuviera en piloto automático.

—Tomok...

—Siento interrumpir—murmuró la Kuroki mayor. Le dio la espalda a su hermano y caminó por inercia a su salón, sin pensar en nada más.

Komiyama se quedó contemplando cómo Tomoki se iba de la cancha, ignorando su confesión. Creyó que seguiría a su hermana, pero él sólo tomó su pelota y se fue tranquilamente a los vestuarios. No entendía nada.

Luego de ignorar a Komiyama, Tomoki pretendió estar calmado, pero cuando se alejó lo suficiente de las canchas y de la vista de cualquiera, se puso a correr. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero era necesario irse de la escuela por ahora, no quería ver a nadie...No cuando su corazón latía de forma irregular y su mente repetía la imagen de su hermana viendo cómo se le declaraban.

—"Esto no puede estar pasando"—pensó afligido, lo que estaba sintiendo por Tomoko era algo que no podía evitar, era un deseo incontrolable que despertó hace algunos años y que volvió a surgir en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, entonces supo que no tendría escapatoria—"Yo la amo, pero para ella sólo es un maldito juego".

La mayor de los hermanos Kuroki regresó a su salón con la mente en blanco. Se sentó por inercia en su pupitre y allí se quedó en silencio, casi sin pestañear ¿Acaso había perdido ante esa cuatro ojos? Por un momento se sintió abatida y humillada, pero luego recordó que no había escuchado la respuesta de su hermano, ni esperó ver la expresión de la chica antes de ser rechazada, obviamente...¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Mejor lo comprobaba ahora.

Fingió sentirse mal y fue a la enfermería para convencer a la doctora para que le diera un pase y así poder irse. Después de todo, siempre terminaba ahí la mayor parte de la semana.

—"Esa mocosa de Komiyama no me va a ganar. Lo juro por mis OTP"—siseó para sí la pequeña, sonriendo de medio lado. Ya se le había ocurrido un buen plan y de esta, su hermano no podría escapar.

Tomoki llegó muy tarde. Estuvo en el parque tratando de controlarse para no hacer una locura. Quería ir donde Tomoko y abrazarla con fuerza, decirle que la amaba y proponerle que se fueran juntos, donde nadie los conociera.

—"Me estoy volviendo demasiado romántico y estúpido. Es obvio que ella no me quiere ¡Deja de hacerte ilusiones, Tomoki!"—se regañó mentalmente. Suspiró y entró a su casa anunciando su llegada, pero nadie le contestó, por lo que supuso que no había nadie. Bien, podía relajarse.

Subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de su hermana, recostada en la cama jugando con su consola como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Largo—masculló lanzando su bolso hacia la cama. Aparentando calma, fue a su escritorio para hacer sus deberes. Tenía que controlarse si no quería lanzarse sobre su hermana.

—No quiero. Estoy en la última etapa del juego—respondió Tomoko, sin mirarlo.

Tomoki controló su enojo y decidió ignorarla.

—Haz lo que quieras—dijo finalmente. Tomó un libro y trató de leerlo para olvidar de que su hermana estaba allí.

La habitación se envolvió en su silencio inquietante. Ninguno parecía querer hablar, pero la tensión no desaparecía y eso los ponía de mal humor. Fue Tomoko quien decidió dar el primer paso.

—¿Qué le respondiste a Komiyama?—preguntó con tartamudeos, temiendo la respuesta.

Tomoki dejó su libro a un lado y observó a su hermana. Ella se sentó en la cama y apretó su almohada evitando mirarlo. Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

—Nada. Ella no me interesa—susurró, moviendo sus manos con inquietud. No sabía por qué de pronto Tomoko se interesaba por su vida amorosa y no lo quería saber.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó tímidamente, observándolo por primera vez.

Tomoki se sorprendió, su hermana estaba ¿Celosa?

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—No me importa, es sólo que ella no me cae bien—respondió sinceramente.

El menor la miró fijamente, intentando descifrarla. Antes de que pudiera contestarle a su hermana, ella se adelantó.

—Ella..intentó besarte—murmuró apretando sus nudillos—Es una aprovechadora.

Tomoki ocultó su sonrisa simulando una tos.

—Mira quién lo dice. Te recuerdo que nosotros ya...—quiso decir, pero Tomoko lo interrumpió con un grito.

—¡Eso no cuenta!—protestó sonrojándose, evitando mirarlo— Eso era una práctica para mis futuros novios.

—Pff—.El menor intentó no reírse, pero no lo pudo evitar. Su hermana era muy mala mentirosa y sus gestos demasiado expresivos como para no notar que estaba celosa. Sonrió para sí.

—No te burles—demandó Tomoko, alzándose de la cama para ir a darle a su hermano un pisotón en el pie.

—¡Hey! Eso dolió—le reprochó el menor, tomando los brazos de su hermana para inmovilizarla.

Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo que los llevó al suelo. De un momento a otro, las manos de Tomoko se aferraron a la espalda de Tomoki y él simplemente acercó su rostro al de la chica y la besó con paciencia, con ternura. A pesar de la agitación, ambos se dieron el tiempo para disfrutar del otro, acariciándose, abrazándose y besándose.

—Tomoki—jadeó la mujer.

—Qué—contestó él. Casi sin aire se recostó en el suelo para descansar.

Tomoko se acostó a su lado y miró hacia el techo.

—Ya no podemos ser hermanos nunca más.

—Lo sé—susurró sin mirarla. De pronto, todo estaba más claro para él.

No quería separarse de Tomoko, no quería dejarla ir. Ya no importaba nada, ni los padres, ni los amigos. El mundo podía venirse abajo si quería, pero ya no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con su hermana. La amaba.

—"Aún así, tengo miedo de mis sentimientos, tengo miedo de que ella no me corresponda"—pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a su hermana—",pero quiero arriesgarme".

 **En la actualidad**

— ¡Ah!

—No hagas ruido.

—No puedo más—gimió ella.

Tomoki la besó para callarla. Estaban en pleno acto sexual en los baños de la escuela y no quería que los descubrieran. Una vez más entró en su amante con una estocada que les quitó el aire. Sus cuerpos se movían sincronizadamente, sus movimientos eran certeros y el placer que sentían era demasiado como para detenerse. Tomoko se aferró a su hermano, mordiendo su cuello para acallar sus gemidos, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del chico por el orgasmo que estaba consumiéndola por completo.

— ¡Ah!, Tomoko—jadeó, alcanzando su máxima excitación al sentir que ella comprimía su miembro de tal forma que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más.

—Eres un pervertido, hermanito ¿Acaso no puedes aguantarte?

—Tú no te negaste en absoluto.

— _Touché._

Ambos se abrazaron cansados y comenzaron a reír. Últimamente hacían travesuras como ésta cada vez que podían, porque se había vuelto peligroso hacerlo en la casa. Casi los descubre su madre besándose, fue una suerte que golpeara antes de entrar a la habitación de Tomoki.

—Deberíamos saltarnos las clases—sugirió Tomoki, acomodando sus ropas.

—Por supuesto, no quiero oler a sexo en clase—dijo la chica, sintiendo un poco de frío al separarse de su amante.

—Creí que eso era lo que más querías para ser popular.

Tomoko dejó de abrocharse la falda. Por un momento se sintió vacía, pero sólo duró un segundo.

—Ya no quiero hacer eso. No me sirve de nada a estas alturas—respondió mientras seguía colocándose la ropa.

Tomoki se sintió mal por ello, Tomoko, en sus tres años en la preparatoria, no había conseguido muchos amigos y eso le preocupaba, ¿Qué pasaría cuando fuera a la universidad?

Se aclaró la garganta. Quería proponerle que dejaran de jugar y formalizaran la relación, entonces podría decirle que se fueran a vivir juntos cerca de alguna universidad, pero ¿cómo se lo decía si ni siquiera era capaz de decirle sus sentimientos? Cada vez que su corazón intentaba sincerarse terminaba alejándola o dañándole de alguna forma.

Era un idiota.

—No quiero seguir con esto...—murmuró para sí.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te has aburrido?

—No. Olvida lo que dije.

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron sigilosamente de baño. Cuando estuvieron lejos del colegio Tomoko intentó tomar la mano de su hermano, pero él no se lo permitió. Dejándola con una sensación vacía, pero no lo demostró.

—No hagas eso, nos pueden ver—siseó arrepintiéndose casi al instante. Nuevamente había herido a su hermana y quería golpearse por ello.

Comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo y no quería que ella lo viera.

—"No puedo decírselo"—pensó Tomoko, conteniendo sus sentimientos. Escondió su sonrisa triste y siguió la espalda lejana de su hermano. Quería estar junto a él aunque no fuera feliz y aunque él le hiciera daño, porque sabía que esto ya no era un simple juego de seducción...

 **Relato 3: Fin**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Relato 4: Más que hermanos**

 **No tengo nada que decir, excepto que ojalá perdonen mi ausencia.**

 **Un abrazo cibernético.**

 **Shion230**


End file.
